The aim of the invention is to give the styrenic polymer (A) antistatic properties. The formation and retention of static-electricity charges on the surface of most plastics are known. The presence of static electricity on thermoplastic films results, for example, in these films sticking to one another, making them difficult to separate. The presence of static electricity on packaging films may cause the accumulation of dust on the articles to be packaged and thus impede their use. Styrenic resins, such as polystyrene or ABS, are used to make cases for computers, for telephones, for televisions, for photocopiers, and for numerous other articles. Static electricity causes accumulation of dust but most importantly can also cause damage to microprocessors or constituents of electronic circuits present in these articles. For these applications, it is generally desirable to find compositions based on styrenic resin whose surface resistivity is below 5.1013 ?/? measured to the standard IEC93 or whose volume resistivity is below 5.1016 ?.cm measured to the standard IEC93 (the type of resistivity being chosen as a function of the application, given that these two types of resistivity always increase in the same direction). This is based on the consideration that these resistivities provide adequate antistatic properties for certain applications in the field of polymer materials in contact with electronic components.